1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform generating apparatus and a musical sound generating apparatus having a tone generator which generates waveform data based on setting made in a sound generation channel. The invention further relates to a sound effect imparting apparatus and a musical sound generating apparatus having an effect imparting device which imparts a sound effect to inputted waveform data and outputs the resulting data. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus capable of communicating with an external information processing apparatus capable of providing a tone generation function or an effect imparting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of apparatuses such as synthesizer, electronic musical instrument and so on have been known as an apparatus having a tone generator or an apparatus having an effect imparting device. Further, it has also been performed to cause a computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like to execute a required program such as a DAW (digital audio work station) application or the like to thereby realize the functions of the tone generator or effect imparting device via software.
When the hardware incorporated in the main body is insufficient in ability in these apparatuses, the apparatuses are configured such that functions can be added by attaching a tone generator board or an effector board as plug-in boards, or plugging, into the DAW application, a software tone generator to cause a CPU of the PC to execute waveform generation processing or a software effect program to cause the CPU to execute effect application processing.
Such techniques include, for example, that described in the following Document 1.
Document 1: Japanese publication of unexamined patent applications No. 2004-13178 (particularly, Sections 0008 to 0020 and FIG. 6 to FIG. 8)